Guitarrista
by Lazulley
Summary: Él era uno de los hijos perfecto del conde Charles y también el más infeliz de todos ellos hasta que le escucha tocar en la plaza. Cuando le miró el rostro su corazón se agitó en su pecho y supo que estaba perdido. UsUk. universo alternno
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenesen**

**.**

**Guitarrista**

**.**

**.**

Es un estudiante de ciencias políticas, es un caballero, es una persona confiable, es el hijo del Conde Charles Kirkland y, como tal, también es el prometido de Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los solteros más poderosos y codiciados de Francia, y también la puerta a una mejor relación entre Reino Unido y dicho país.

Él era el hijo perfecto, obediente, trabajador, elegante, respetuoso, calculador y carismático cuando se lo proponía, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era infeliz. En todo eso pensaba mientras, caminando por el parque, escucha una guitarra acústica acompañada por una voz que le atrae y cautiva. Se acerca hacia el pequeño cúmulo de gente y logra quedar al frente encontrando a un chico rubio con una gastada guitarra que tocaba con sus hábiles manos.

Cuando terminó su presentación alzó la vista hacia los espectadores esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos azules que, al posarse sobre el conde, provocó en este un intenso sonrojo. En el momento en que el inglés sintió el desbocado latir de su corazón supo que estaba perdido.

Pronto, los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y los billetes y monedas caer dentro del estuche abierto. Arthur se acercó a este y deposito un billete que encontró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde había llegado.

El guitarrista agradecía con una sonrisa a su pequeña e improvisada audiencia hasta que se dispersó. Se sentó en el banco más cercano y comenzó a contar lo recaudado cuando un billete llamó su atención, eran cincuenta libras, nunca había recibido cincuenta libras. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor logrando enfocar con sus lentes, a lo lejos, una figura de cabellera rubia con un elegante andar vestida de traje. Se sonrió agradecido y guardó la guitarra en su estuche y el dinero en su bolsillo antes de emprender la marcha a su modesto departamento antes de irse a la universidad.

Alfred, el guitarrista, entró en su morada tipo estudio y se paró frente a una foto de sus progenitores, la besó y se fue a arreglar para asistir a clases. Con sus veinte años, sus jeans, su andar despreocupado y su marcado acento americano nadie creería que es el primero de su carrera, economía. Llegó a la universidad con treinta minutos de sobra que utilizó para observar cada una de las facultades por las que pasaba para llegar a la suya, incluido el edificio donde se enseñaba ciencias políticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur llegó a su mansión con aire pensativo cuando su sirviente llama su atención.

—señor, el transporte para la universidad está listo—dice haciendo una reverencia

—Gracias Walter— contesta con una sonrisa

Arthur casi no veía a sus padres así que sus sirvientes llegaron a ser su familia, todos le querían y apreciaban. Con ese sentimiento se fue a su facultad.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando fuera del edificio, en el camino de gravilla, se topó con el guitarrista del parque y un impulso absurdo, se acercó al otro rubio que no había reparado en su presencia hasta que estuvo a unos escasos tres metros. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en reconocimiento al ver al aristócrata recordando verlo esa mañana al tocar en el parque.

— ¡hola! —Saludo enérgicamente sorprendiendo al británico— oye, creo que te he vi esta mañana— trató de romper el hielo

—Si, bueno…—estaba nervioso— tocas muy bien— ¿_no se te ocurrió algo más inteligente?_ Se auto regañó mentalmente

—Gracias, me enseñó mi padre—sonreía, aquel sujeto le caía muy bien

—yo sé que es muy raro que alguien desconocido te lo diga pero ¿te gustaría enseñarme? — la verdad es que no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que esa

— ¿eh? — eso de verdad no se lo esperaba, aunque no le molestaría si así puede seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes

—Es que siempre he querido tocar y, obviamente, te pagaría— bueno, no estaba mintiendo

—sure— contesta sintiéndose feliz—aunque lo hubiera hecho sin cobrar pero si insistes—

—Claro, me parece lo más justo— contesta solemne

—OK , trato hecho. Entonces nos vemos en…— se calló esperando a que el otro rubio completara la frase

— ¿conoces Ash? —pregunta

—Por supuesto— contesta— entonces en Ash a las seis—

—Está bien, hasta la tarde— dice dándose la vuelta para entrar en su clase

El americano también prosiguió su camino hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle. Se giró y gritó haciendo un megáfono con sus manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me llamó Alfred! ¡¿Y tú?! —

— ¡Arthur! — logró escuchar antes de seguir hacia su facultad con una sonrisa boba

Si, definitivamente Arthur le gustaba.

A partir de ese momento se encontraron en el pequeño local bohemio a la misma hora todos los días haciéndose amigos de inmediato.

Alfred le había contado a Arthur que sus padres, unas personas muy sencillas, había muerto hace un año y que él había agarrado todo el dinero que había quedado para irse a Inglaterra y estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del mundo. También le contó que el dinero que tenía apenas le alcanzaba así que, debido a sus excelentes notas, consiguió una beca por parte de la universidad y que pagaba los gastos tocando en la plaza y en eventos de todo tipo, y que las clases le habían llegado como caías del cielo.

Por otro lado Arthur le dijo a Alfred que su familia tenía dinero y que nunca le faltó nada monetariamente, le habló de su soledad y lo infeliz que era, de que tenía unos padres desatentos y unos hermanos muy exitosos, le habló de la presión de su padre en él a causa de sus expectativas.

— ¿sabes? No sabes cuanto te envidio— le dijo una de esas tantas veces mientras miraban el cielo estrellado desde una banca del parque

— ¿a mi? —preguntó incrédulo el estadounidense

—tu no tienes una gran casa, no tienes familia y tienes que trabajar duro para sobrevivir pero tienes verdaderos amigos, tuviste el amor y apoyo incondicional de tus padres, haces y estudias lo que te gusta y, por sobre todo, tienes amor Alfred— le dijo mirándole— es cierto, no tienes lo que quieres, pero si tienes lo que necesitas—

—no me estarás diciendo que nadie te ama ¿verdad Arthy? —

—mis padres me quieren, mis compañeros me respetan, me admiran o me envidian y mis sirvientes me aprecian, pero nadie me ama— se explicó

—Eso no es cierto— le dice seriamente acercándose al otro—yo te amo— dice dejando en shock al británico

Y es allí, bajo el manto celeste y la luna plateada, donde sucede su primer beso. Y a ese le siguieron muchos más.

Esos fueron, por mucho, los días más felices del inglés hasta que su padre le dijo, meses después, que pensaba anunciar su compromiso con Francis en un baile dentro de unas semanas. Arthur estaba triste y colérico, sentía impotencia porque, sin importar cuanto se negase, su padre le obligaría a casarse. Así que decidió vivir esas últimas semanas de felicidad sin preocuparse, sin decir nada, hasta que llegara el día y se lo tuviera que decir a Alfred.

Lo amaba, vaya que lo amaba, tanto que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera más daño del que ya le haría al confesar tan terrible verdad. Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente, con esa determinación, se entregó a Alfred en cuerpo y alma la noche anterior al baile.

Se levantó temprano y, dejando cobardemente una carta en la almohada, desapareció de aquel departamento para no volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se despertó con una sensación maravillosa en el cuerpo acercándose al otro lado de su cama encontrando solo un frío espacio vacío. Abrió los ojos encontrando una carta de Arthur. Se sentó en la cama y observó el sobre antes de mirar la hora. Cinco y treinta de la tarde.

—Mierda— se dijo antes de levantarse para irse a duchar

Tenía que estar en media hora en el lugar.

Ese día tenía un trabajo especial. Un ricachón, aparentemente francés, le había escuchado tocar en el parque hacia una semana y le había contratado. Al parecer ese día le iba a pedir matrimonio a alguien y quería que Alfred tocara una canción en el momento de la declaración. Por supuesto, la paga era buena, así que aceptó.

Al salir del baño se vistió elegantemente antes de tomar su guitarra dejando la carta en el comedor prometiéndose leerla al regresar. Cogió un taxi que le dejó en la dirección que le habían dado, al parecer la mansión de un conde. Se sonrió y entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La velada había pasado particularmente lenta, tediosa y aburrida para Arthur. Veía con indiferencia toda aquella multitud hinchada en dinero que destilaba hipocresía por cada poro de su cuerpo sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar lo opuesto que era Alfred de toda aquella gente. Al instante apartó el pensamiento y congeló su sentir una vez más. Se suponía que en unos minutos aquella rana vestida con trajes de alta costura le pediría su mano en matrimonio y él tendría que dar el sí. Un verdadero banquete para la prensa y las viejas chismosas.

La música paró y el caminó discretamente hasta quedar casi al lado de Francis. Ambos estaban en medio de la pista de baile y todos los invitados habían hecho un gran círculo a su alrededor, expectantes. El francés se giró hacia Arthur y le tomó de ambas manos.

—Arthur—inició— nos conocemos desde niños, hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos. Fuimos como hermanos, luego amigos y al final rivales. Hoy quiero que seamos algo más que eso— Su rostro estaba mortalmente serio— Te amo Arthur— le confesó sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Arthur que vio la sinceridad en esos ojos azules tan diferentes de los de Alfred— por eso quisiera preguntarte ¿te casarías conmigo? — dijo extrayendo una caja de terciopelo azul de su saco y abriéndola mostrando la sortija— entonces ¿aceptas? — dijo suplicante con el corazón en la mano.

Arthur se le quedó mirando, las palabras no salían de su boca, pero sabía lo que debía hacer, así que sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. En ese momento sus ojos parecían lagrimear, pero no de la alegría, sino de la tristeza, porque ya nunca podría estar con el americano.

Francis sonrió radiante y le puso el anillo en el dedo antes de abrazar al más bajo provocando un estallido de aplausos.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una guitarra provocando que todos se giraran hacia el pequeño escenario donde había un apuesto joven tocando, más eso no fue lo que hizo que se le derrumbara el mundo a los pies a Arthur. No. Eso ocurrió en el momento en que el joven comenzó a cantar y el de ojos verdes se giró a verle al reconocer la voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ahí supo que lo que hizo nunca tendría perdón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tras las cortinas, no podía escuchar casi nada, pero unos aplausos dieron su señal se salida. Se colgó la guitarra y subió al escenario donde comenzó a interpretar una canción que había compuesto atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes hacia él excepto la de la feliz pareja. Pero todo su mundo cambió cuando, al comenzar a cantarla, el rubio que abrazaba al francés, su prometido al parecer, se giró y le miró a los ojos. _No…no puede ser _pensó sin dejar de cantar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ni una. Tuvo la fortaleza para terminar la presentación sin dejarse caer de rodillas, sin gritar y sin que su voz se quebrara un cuando oía los pedazos de su roto corazón chocar contra el suelo.

—Gracias por su atención y felicitaciones a los prometidos, espero que sean muy felices— dijo sinceramente antes de bajar tranquilamente del escenario dejando aplausos tras de si.

No dijo nada. Guardó el instrumento en su estuche y enfiló hacia la salida siendo alcanzado en las puertas por el mismo francés que era dueño de lo que más amaba.

—Toma— le dijo entregándole un sobre grueso— lo prometido es deuda— su sonrisa deslumbraba

Y en ese momento Alfred supo que no podía odiarlo, supo que Francis en verdad amaba a Arthur y que si Arthur le había escogido es porque también le amaba. Y esa verdad solo le destrozó más el corazón.

—gracias— contestó sonriendo—les deseo la felicidad más grande desde el fondo de mi alma— le dijo

—gracias— contestó en verdad agradecido—espero que logres triunfar en esto. Eres muy bueno—

Con esto el americano se alejó deseándole lo mejor a Arthur y tratando de unir los pedazos de su corazón sabiendo que jaman volvería a amar de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado varios meses y Arthur no ha vuelto a sonreír. Su vida es tan o más monótona que antes de su encuentro con Alfred.

En unos meses sería su boda y planificarla le mantenía ocupado en su tempo libre. De vez en cuando tocaba la guitarra en la soledad de su habitación.

Francis lo sabía, sabía que algo le pasaba a Arthur pero decidió ignorarlo.

Esa misma mañana había recibido un paquete desde la disquera que manejaba su familia que contenía un CD. Se sonrió al reconocer al chico en la portada y lo puso en el reproductor de su despacho para escucharlo.

Arthur estaba en esos momentos en la casa que tenía Francis en Londres, tenía que hablar con él acerca de unos asuntos con el lugar de la boda. Matthew, el asistente de Francis, le había conducido hasta el despacho del mismo tocando la puerta y anunciando su llegada. En el momento en que el inglés entró en la habitación sintió el escocer en sus ojos.

—Mon amour ¿qué te trae por aquí? — saludó cariñosamente a su prometido sacándolo de su ensoñación momentánea

—Yo…solo te iba a preguntar unas cosas— dijo algo ido

— ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó un tanto preocupado el galo

—no es nada, solo que conozco esa voz— le dijo sinceramente

—Fue él el que tocó el día de nuestro compromiso—dijo sonriente extendiendo la carátula del disco hacia Arthur—este es un disco prueba. Parece que el muchacho firmó con mi disquera—

Arthur tomó la carátula y observó la foto con tristeza y anhelo que no pasaron desapercibidos para el francés

—Me parece que lo conocías desde antes— comentó un poco serio

—si, él tocaba en la plaza cerca de la mansión. A mi me gustaba oírle tocar. Se puede decir que éramos amigos— contestó

— ¿eran? —indagó interesado

—si, tuvimos un problema. No lo he vuelto a ver desde la fiesta—

— ¿quieres quedarte el CD? —

Arthur le miró y sonrió como no lo hacía hace meses

— ¿enserio? — preguntó un poco feliz

—Claro, adelante—contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y sacando el CD para entregárselo a Arthur

—gracias— dijo antes de acordarse del motivo de su visita— ¡ah! ¿Me podrías dar los datos de la iglesia y el salón de la recepción? —

—pídeselas a Mathy, él te las entregará—

—si, lo haré. Nos vemos— dijo antes de salir

En cuanto el inglés abandonó el despacho el rostro sonriente de Francis cambió drásticamente a uno triste. Él siempre supo que Arthur no le amaba, pero creyó tener una oportunidad de enamorarlo aunque en el fondo el presentía que eso jamás pasaría.

En ese momento en el que le ofreció el CD a Arthur él quiso, deseó con toda su alma que el británico no lo hubiera aceptado porque esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. La forma en que vio el disco, el brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa fueron las pruebas que Francis necesitó para saber que nunca podría enamorar a Arthur porque él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, ese mismo alguien que amaba tan profundamente a Arthur que fue capas de desearle la mayor felicidad del mundo. Y se sintió un miserable al ignorar completamente lo obvio, que este compromiso era una obligación para Arthur, que Charles le había obligado a aceptarlo y, aunque eso le desgarrara el alma, desharía esta farsa si así lograba hacer feliz a Arthur.

Esa misma noche se reunió con la familia del conde. La gran mesa estaba servida con exquisiteces preparadas por el mejor chef de Francia.

El anfitrión, sentado en la punta, se levantó captando la atención de los presentes. Se quitó elegantemente un mechón un largo mechón rubio de su rostro y miró hacia sus invitados que le miraban expectantes.

—buenas noches ante todo, damas y caballeros— comenzó— sé que estas son fechas de dicha tanto para la familia Bonnefoy como para la familia Kirkland, pero me temo que hay algo que no anda del todo bien—

— ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó algo intrigado el conde

—todos merecen amor, conde, y nadie debería interferir en eso, ni siquiera yo—Arthur abría cada vez más los ojos en señal de entendimiento— así que he decidido romper el compromiso—

La sorpresa fue general, todos exclamaron asombrados. El conde Charles se levanta indignado de su silla y enfrenta al francés

—escúcheme bien jovencito, nadie puede dejar a mi hijo así como así. No permitiré que traiga la vergüenza a esta familia—

—Te equivocas padre— se alzó Arthur— Francis tiene toda la razón. No me voy a casar con alguien a quien no amo— el conde se ponía rojo de la ira— Y no importa lo que hagas o digas no voy a cambiar de decisión— su mirada era firme.

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo Charles saliendo con toda la dignidad de su posición siendo seguido por su esposa e hijos mayores

Pronto, ambos ex prometidos quedaron solos en el gran comedor. Francis se tiró de forma grácil en la silla.

—bueno, salió mejor de lo que pensé. Por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear—dijo el más alto

—Ganas no le faltaron, te lo aseguro—se hizo un silencio—Francis, yo…—

—Déjalo— le miró intensamente—no eres feliz conmigo. Eres feliz con él—

—Francis, yo te quiero y te estimo mucho—trató de suavizar la situación

—Pero no me amas Arthur—el inglés agachó la mirada —hey, no te pongas así—dijo levantándose y alzándole el rostro con una mano— yo lo vi Arthur. Vi cómo le mirabas en la fiesta. Vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando le recordaste esta tarde— lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes verdes— no llores, sonríe. No querrás que te vea así—decía tratando se secar las gotas con sus manos antes de abrazarle—él está en la estación de tren. Se va a París en dos horas—

Se separaron y el más bajo le sonrió verdaderamente agradecido.

—gracias Francis. Espero que encuentres a alguien que si sepa apreciar lo que le das—y sin decir más salió corriendo para darse una última oportunidad de remediarse, de ser feliz.

Arthur salió de la casona y encontró a Walter en la entrada esperándole. Se subió a toda prisa al coche.

—Walter, ve a la estación de trenes lo más rápido que puedas—

—si señor—El auto arrancó inmediatamente con prisa. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Francis se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia su biblioteca sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Por la puerta iba pasando Matthew. El francés le miró y le llamó haciendo exaltarse al canadiense que se acercó con un sonrojo.

—Shit—dijo para si mismo el inglés al encontrar un estancamiento a unas cuadras de su destino.

Se bajó del auto ignorando las súplicas de su mayordomo y comenzó a correr por las calles de Londres.

—Deberías descansar mon amie, te la pasas trabajando— le dijo a su asistente que asintió con las mejillas coloradas y tomó asiento en el pequeño mueble en cercano al sofá.

Francis se inclinó hasta la mesa frente a él y sirvió dos copas de vino tinto alcanzándole una a su tímido acompañante.

Arthur ya estaba exhausto en el momento en que llegó a la estación, pero no se detuvo más que para observar el tablero de salidas y verificar el andén antes de volver a la carrera. Para ese momento están a diez minutos de embarcar.

Francis se sentó otra vez en su puesto y, dando un sorbo a su copa, observó detenidamente la frágil figura de su asistente. La piel blanca de apariencia suave adornada por el tono carmín de sus mejillas, el cabello semi largo y ondulado que, ante la luz del fuego, parecía hacha de hilos dorados, y sus inocentes ojos lilas, tan amables y cálidos como su tímida sonrisa. Y en ese momento supo que ese hermoso ser siempre estuvo ahí para él. _Tal vez pueda probar una última vez_ pensó.

Entre tanta multitud alcanzó el lugar de su destino cuando apenas faltaban cinco minutos. Buscaba con la vista desesperado gritando su nombre pero no veía nada. El silbato sonó y todos comenzaron el abordaje, y lo vio a unos metros de distancia caminando hacia la puerta del tren. Arthur corría entre la multitud tratando del alcanzarlo, pero la gracias a la gente por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos y su voz era tragada por el ruido incesante. Alfred ya estaba en la escalera cuando Arthur, en un último intento gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

GRACIAS por leer. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Lo quise dejar en un final abierto pero si quieren puedo escribir cómo tenía pensado que terminaran.**

Reviews?


	2. Final del autor

Este es el final que yo pensé.

Están en toda su libertad de imaginarse uno propio. Espero les guste

* * *

Alfred ya estaba en la escalera cuando Arthur, en un último intento gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas más no pudo ver si el americano volteaba o avanzaba puesto que alguien le había empujado tan fuerte que fue a dar al suelo.

Desesperado, intentó ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Ya se había resignado cuando la multitud se disipó y él, hincado en el suelo, observó el tren partir.

El mundo se le derrumbó, el alma se le cayó a los pies y su maltrecho corazón, o lo que quedaba de él, se comprimió hasta causarle un dolor desgarrante.

Con pasó apesadumbrado llegó hasta una banca y se sentó enterrando su cara en sus manos. Quería llorar pero sus lágrimas se habían secado hace mucho tiempo. Escucha pasos y cree que es Walter quien se dirige hacia su persona. No se mueve.

— ¿no deberías estar planeando tu boda? — habla el sujeto haciendo que Arthur alce el rostro, conmocionado.

—No si la boda se ha cancelado—su voz sonaba un poco rota

— ¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? —le dolió escuchar su nombre entero, él nunca le llamaba así

—supongo que creyendo absurdamente que podría ser feliz—dijo con una amarga sonrisa— creo que fui un egoísta. No pensé en cómo te sentirías— se levantó quedando de frente a Alfred

El rostro del más alto era glacial en su silencio, como esperando que el inglés dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Lo siento Alfred. Lo siento tanto que me destroza. Sé que no puedo hacer que lo que te hice desaparezca con estas palabras, tampoco espero recibir un perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo—se sinceró—no sé que más hacer—

No recibió repuesta, él solo seguía ahí, mirándole. Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose nuevamente un idiota miserable antes de pasar al lado de Alfred y dirigirse hacia la salida. Ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

— ¿sabes? —Logró escuchar—cuando te vi en la fiesta intenté odiarlos, pero no pude. Me di cuenta que lo único que podía hacer era resignarme y seguir mi vida— ambos se seguían dando la espalda—aunque es bastante difícil cuando cada lugar que visitas te recuerda lo que fue y lo que no pudo ser—

Arthur se da la vuelta y se acerca unos pasos. Alfred también se voltea y revisa el interior de la chaqueta de aviador para encontrar lo que buscaba. Un sobre.

—Ese día, cuando volví, vi el sobre que dejaste en mi cama— le explica— no lo he leído aun. No tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Temía lo que ibas a decirme— el sobre, aun sellado baila en sus manos mientras los ojos azules se distraen con este movimiento— posiblemente dirías que no me amabas y que era solo una aventura, y eso me hubiera destrozado aun más. También pudo decir que te casbas por obligación, entonces me hubiera martirizado por no poder evitarlo, así que preferí dejarlo así y olvidar—

Arthur le miraba expectante cuando sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros.

—No puedo perdonarte Arthur— le dice haciendo que el aristócrata sintiera sus ojos aguarse— pero puedo darte una oportunidad para convencerme de hacerlo—

El inglés comenzó a sentir una gran felicidad invadir su cuerpo, tan grande que se desbordaba en sus lágrimas.

Alfred se acercó al más bajo y lo miró unos segundos antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Arthur, aspirando aquel aroma a té que tanto adoraba. Los brazos británicos pronto correspondieron al contacto con la misma intensidad mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

—Prometo dedicar el resto de mis días a compensarte—fueron las palabras de Arthur en medio de aquel abrazo reconciliador

Se separaron y Alfred alzó el sobre, mostrándolo, antes de romperlo por la mitad.

—desde ahora es como si volviéramos a empezar. Quiero dejar el pasado atrás— se explicó antes de hacer lo que anhelaba desde hace varios meses

Se acercó a Arthur y le besó siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

Tal vez solo son un par de personas como tantas otras pero, cuando se está enamorado, el estar parado a mitad de un andén semi vacío a altas horas de la noche se vuelve el momento más mágico y especial si lo compartes con la persona que amas sin importar de donde venga o lo que haga. Amor es amor en todas partes y ellos pueden dar fe de ello.

* * *

¿Se merece un review?


End file.
